


An unwanted visitor

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: Draco and Harry get a little freaky. poor myrtle...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 90





	An unwanted visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So... um, this is my first smut that I wrote on my own... I hope you enjoy.

It was another regular day for Myrtle. No one was coming to talk to her or show her attention, until she heard the door of the abandoned girls bathroom open up. At first she was excited, she finally had someone to talk to! Until she heard the the sounds shuffling of feet and of people stumbling around along with quiet moans.  
“Not again” she thought. This was the third time this week that Harry had dragged that Malfoy boy into her bathroom by the mouth, and she knew there was no stopping what they had already started, so she floated up to the window and covered her ears and watched the scenery of the outside world as she waited for the boys to finish.

Meanwhile, on the ground Harry had Draco pushed up against a stall door his hands roaming all over his body.  
“H-h-harry. P-please” Draco moaned, just wanting the boy to finally touch him.  
“Not yet Draco. You decide to act like a brat, you will be treated like a brat.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear causing him to shiver. Draco had been teasing Harry all throughout their previous class, touching and rubbing his thigh, purposefully dropping his pencil just so he could bend over and show Harry his ass, so Harry decided it was time for payback.  
Harry continued to kiss Draco and then moved down to suck on his neck and chest pulling off Draco’s shirt in the process. Draco eventually pulled Harry’s shirt off as well, tossing it aside so his hands could roam all over Harry’s torso.  
“Harry, I ne-ed more!” Draco said, begging for Harry to quicken his pace as Harry started to grind his hips onto Draco’s. Harry started off slow causing Draco to let out long and low moans.  
Then suddenly, Harry stopped. He dropped his trousers and pants below his knees in one swift motion causing Draco to do the same. Harry looked at Draco and he immediately dropped to his knees. He knew what that look meant. Draco grabbed Harry in his hand and stared to rub up and down his length and soon after added his mouth. Once Harry figured he was lubed enough, he pulled Draco up and flipped him around so he was facing the stall door.  
“Your hands will stay on this door and you will come untouched. Understand.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, only getting a moan in response.  
Harry entered Draco slowly, not wanting to hurt him, yet not needing to prep him considering they had already done this once that day. Harry started to move faster, the sounds skin slapping, Harry’s grunts and Draco’s moans filling the whole bathroom. If you listened very carefully, you could maybe hear the faint sound of Myrtle singing to herself to drown out the boys.  
“F-fuck Harry. I. Mm c-close” Draco moaned making Harry grunt to say that he was also close. As they both neared their highs Harry’s thrusts became sloppier and Draco found it harder and harder to hold himself up.  
With a loud yelp from Draco and moan from Harry they both came together. Harry’s thrust getting slower and slower, sloppier and sloppier as they rode out their highs.

Eventually Draco and Harry cleaned themselves up and grabbed their stuff to leave the bathroom like normal. But as they were leaving they heard something strange. They turned to see what the noise was and saw poor old Moaning Myrtle standing behind them “Do you th-think y-you could choose a different bathroom ne-next t-time!” She squeaked as the boys turned bright red.  
“Sorry Myrtle...” Harry said before turning around, grabbing Draco’s arm and running away, never wanting to see Myrtle again.


End file.
